Cosas de Hermanos
by Southern Reich
Summary: AU. Lincoln Loud es el hermano mayor en una familia de diez hermanas, y como el hermano mayor, tiene que demostrarles quién es el que manda...


**Hola a todos**

 **Esta idea se me ocurrió en el trabajo (no había nada que hacer xd) y creo que hay algunos puntos que debo de explicar:**

 ***Esto es un AU completo de TLH, y no se centra en un capitulo en específico.**

 ***Lincoln en esta historia es el hermano mayor, con 20 años, mientras que las demás hermanas tienen la misma edad que en el show.**

 **Si hay algún punto que no estoy explicando, díganmelo saber.** **Y bueno, sin mas, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Ese día había sido muy silencioso en la casa Loud; era como si la casa estuviese abandonada, y así fue por algunos minutos, cuando toda la familia tuvo que dejarla para realizar sus actividades cotidianas. Las más pequeñas irían a la primaria, y las más grandes tendrían que ir a la preparatoria. Nada fuera de lo común; ese era el día a día de la Familia Loud.

El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana, y la casa debía estar sola como siempre, pero la paz y quietud fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. A través de esta entro Luan Loud, quien cargaba su mochila en la espalda. Ella, junto con sus tres hermanas mayores, debería estar en la preparatoria, y por la hora que era ella debería estar recibiendo su clase de algebra, pero gracias a un dolor de cabeza fuerte, se le concedió permiso para salir temprano, y dado que vivía a unas pocas cuadras de la preparatoria, la dejaron irse caminando.

Pero la verdad es que Luan Loud había fingido todo eso con el fin de llegar a casa más temprano. ¿La razón? Pues…

Luan camino hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió; de este tomo algunas rebanadas de jamón y queso, y algunos tarros. Sintió que uno de ellos se sentía muy ligero, por lo que lo destapó y confirmo sus sospechas.

-Vacío…-dijo mientras volvía a tapar el frasco y lo volvía a dejar en su lugar.

Después fue a la alacena y de ahí saco una barra de pan, de la cual saco dos rebanadas. Fue a la barra y ahí procedió a preparar un sándwich. Lo sirvió en un plato y fue hacia la mesa. El caminar hasta su casa sin haber almorzado le había abierto el apetito, y que mejor que comer sin nadie que te moleste, sin nadie que…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la puerta principar abrirse una vez más; y a través del marco del comedor vio que se trataba nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor, Lincoln Loud.

-Vaya vaya, pero miren quien decidió saltarse las clases.- dijo el chico caminando hacia ella. Luan se levanto de su silla, e hizo una reverencia frente a el.

-H-hola Lincoln- dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa. Cuando se levanto, fue recibida por una bofetada directo hacia su mejilla.

-¿Debo recordarte quien soy para ti?- dijo el chico con total calma pero con una mirada que denotaba que hablaba en serio.

-No es necesario, l-lo siento… amo…- dijo Luan levándose su mano a su mejilla.

-Así me gusta. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué no estas en clases?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-Quise regresar temprano para… recibirlo- dijo Luan con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, entonces procedió a desabrochar su blusa y remover su sostén, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pero hermosos pechos. Sus pezones eran rosas, y alrededor había un montón de pecas. Eso era algo que volvía loco a Lincoln.

-Sería impropio de un amo rechazar tal invitación…- Lincoln la tomó por la cintura y la acerco a el; Luan estaba totalmente avergonzada, y solo desviaba la mirada, pero entonces Lincoln la tomo gentilmente por la barbilla utilizando su dedo índice y alineo su rostro con el de el, entonces el peliblanco hizo el primer movimiento, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un tierno y apasionado beso. Luan lo correspondió, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lincoln. Esto prendió aun más al chico, quien invadió la boca de su hermana con su lengua, paseándola libremente, deslizándola por sus dientes, sintiendo el embriagante sabor de su hermana. Luan respondió y enredó su lengua con la de Lincoln; ahora ambas lenguas batallaban una contra la otra mientras ambos sucumbían a la pasión.

Lincoln fue quien rompió el beso, dejando a su paso un hilo de saliva que colgaba de ambas bocas. Miro la cara de su hermana; estaba completamente roja, jadeaba tratando de recuperar el oxigeno quemado durante el beso. La marca de su mano había desaparecido de su mejilla, pues la cara de la castaña estaba completamente sonrojada, y en su mirada Lincoln podía ver el fuego que el había iniciado dentro de ella, un fuego que ahora debía apagar, y solo había una manera de hacerlo.

La tomo en sus brazos al estilo de una pareja de recién casados y subió rápidamente las escaleras, los ojos de Luan no se despegaban de los de Lincoln, y este no le quitaba de encima la vista a la castaña. El chico entró a su habitación, y en el portal volvió a unir sus labios con los de Luan. Sin romper el beso, el peliblanco la colocó cuidadosamente en la cama, entonces se separó momentáneamente para prepararse para consumar el acto de amor. Se quitó la camisa, revelando su abdomen marcado, producto de trabajar en las construcciones por tanto tiempo. Luego de esto procedió a bajar sus pantalones, quedando únicamente con sus boxers puestos, en los cuales se marcaba su miembro totalmente erecto y pidiendo ser liberado de su celda. El chico estaba por bajarlos, pero entonces Luan lo detuvo. –Usted es mi amo, y es mí deber complacerlo.- dijo ella mientras se bajaba de la cama y se ponía de rodillas frente a él. Lentamente bajo los boxers del peliblanco, liberando a la bestia de su atadura. No era la primera vez que Luan lo veía, pero igualmente siempre que lo hacía se impresionaba; debía medir aproximadamente siete pulgadas de largo, y era grueso, esto dejaba sin palabras a la castaña.

Sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a hacer lo que ella sabía que debía hacer, y empezó a lamer el miembro de su hermano; pasando su lengua alrededor de la punta y rodeando la cabeza. Una vez preparado, ella introdujo el pene del peliblanco al interior de su boca cuidadosamente; no tanto por él, sino porque al ser tan grande, no quería correr el riesgo de lastimarse la quijada, o lastimarlo a él con sus frenos.

Empezó a mover su cabeza hacia el frente y hacia atrás repetidamente, saboreando en cada momento el miembro de su amo. Lincoln hacía lo propio, se sentó en la cama para disfrutar aún más del trabajo de su hermana. Luan podía sentir como su hermano empezaba a lubricar, saboreando el jugo que anunciaba que en cualquier momento Lincoln liberaría su carga. La chica tomó esto como una señal y aceleró, sin dejar de tener cuidado con sus movimientos. Lincoln estaba en el cielo, y el también sentía que estaba cerca de acabar, por lo que tomó la cabeza de su hermana y aceleró los movimientos. El chico sintió su clímax a punto de salir, y no opuso resistencia alguna; empujó sus caderas hacia adelante al tiempo que acercaba la cabeza de Luan hacia él, introduciendo su pene hasta el fondo de la garganta de la chica. Ella sentía como la semilla de su hermano bajaba por su garganta, llenándola de amor blanco y espeso.

Cuando acabó, Luan se separó de su hermano, tosiendo y tratando de no ahogarse. La castaña recuperaba el aliento, al tiempo que mesclaba el amor líquido de su hermano con su saliva.

-Trágalo.- Dijo Lincoln sentándose. Luan obedeció, y cerrando la boca tragó el regalo que su hermano le había dado. Luego de eso abrió la boca, para mostrarle a su amo que había obedecido.

Luan se levantó y se quitó la falda, desabrochando el botón y bajando el cierre, a lo cual la falda cayó al suelo. Lincoln podía ver sus bragas blancas; tenían un pequeño moño rosa al frente y estaban completamente empapadas.

-Ven aquí.- dijo el peliblanco, y la castaña obedeció. Cuando ella se paró frente a él, el chico introdujo sus dedos en ambos lados de la prenda y procedió a bajarla, dejando un hilo del jugo de amor de su hermana a medida que sus bragas bajaban, revelando la húmeda y caliente cueva de Luan. Era un espectáculo lo que el chico estaba viendo; la entrepierna de su hermana tenía unos pocos vellos que apenas estaban saliendo, producto de que la chica estaba empezando a entrar a la pubertad. Lincoln amaba esto, de tal manera que, aun acababa de soltar su carga, su soldado se volvió a poner firme.

Lincoln se levantó y le ofreció su mano a Luan, quien correspondió tomándola. El la guio hacia la cama haciendo que se recostara. Lincoln se posicionó entre sus piernas, apreciando la belleza del sexo de su hermana. Su vagina era rosa, y de esta emanaba una esencia que al llegar hasta la nariz de Lincoln, este se volvió un voraz cazador y ella era su indefensa presa. Empezó a lamer los jugos que salían de ella, bebiéndolos como si fueran el elixir de la vida. Luan sentía como su hermano pasaba su lengua por su vagina, saboreando su esencia, comiendo como un oso hambriento en época de pre hibernación. El chico era un experto, puesto que había tenido mucha práctica, además que conocía a su hermana tan bien que sabía sus puntos débiles.

Lincoln aumentó el ritmo de sus lamidas, lo que provocó que Luan empezara a sentir un placer inimaginable; muchas veces antes se había masturbado, pero eso no era nada comparado con las habilidades del peliblanco. Lincoln dejó de hacer su trabajo por un momento, y sin dudarlo, dio un pequeño mordisco a su clítoris; fue como si hubiese jalado el gatillo, y Luan arqueó su espalda en éxtasis, disparando su orgasmo en la cara de su hermano.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- preguntó el chico, lamiendo los jugos de su hermana de sus labios.

-E…excelente…- dijo Luan respirando profundamente. Lincoln se posó sobre ella, dirigiendo su miembro a su entrada. Luan desvío la mirada por un momento, pero entonces lo volteo a ver; su cara estaba completamente sonrojada, y en sus labios había una sonrisa genuina que iluminaba su rostro.

-Hágalo… por favor…- dijo la chica rogándole a su hermano para que le demostrara todo su amor, para que consumaran el amor prohibido que sentían el uno al otro, para que le demostrara quien era su dueño, y que ella le pertenecía únicamente a el.

Lincoln podía sentir como la punta de su falo entraba en contacto con el sexo de su hermana; era una sensación única, inigualable… embriagadora… una sensación a la que el era adicto. Poco a poco fue introduciéndolo, haciendo que su hermana se estremeciera centímetro a centímetro. Una vez que lo introdujo todo, empezó gentilmente con el acto. Luan gemía cada vez que el entraba en ella, llevándola cada vez mas cerca del nirvana. Lincoln se acerco a ella y le dio un apasionado beso, sellando sus bocas en una muestra de amor pecaminosa y sublime. Lincoln aumento la velocidad, pues el también sentía su clímax cerca, y Luan lo rodeo con ambos brazos, llevándolo mas cerca de ella, pegándolo contra su cuerpo desnudo, haciéndolo sentir como su corazón latía como loco. Lincoln no resistiría por mucho, y aumento aun mas las embestidas; Luan podía sentir como el miembro de su hermano se hacia mas grande dentro de ella, lo que le daba a entender que estaba por terminar. Ella también sentía que no iba a resistir por mucho, así que dejo que Lincoln tomara el liderazgo. Lincoln .dio una ultima embestida, liberando así su semilla dentro de su hermana. Luan al sentir el amor de su hermano siendo vaciado en su interior no pudo soportar más, y atrapó con sus piernas a Lincoln para no dejarlo ir. Luan había alcanzado un orgasmo aun mas fuerte que el de hace un rato, tan fuerte que la hizo enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de su hermano, quien soltó un gemido para después caer rendido al lado de su hermana.

Ambos estaban exhaustos; Luan podía sentir como el semen de su hermano se salía de su vagina, pero no le importaba, pues estaba tan cansada que apenas y podía pensar claro. Lincoln estaba igual; respiraba profundamente tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que sus pulmones le pedían a gritos. Luan se acurrucó en su hombro; la sensación de seguridad que le proporcionaba estar entre los brazos de su hermano sumado al cansancio hizo que cayera dormida en cuestión de minutos, junto con Lincoln.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora Lincoln se despertó; lo primero que vio era a su hermana con su cabeza en su hombro, durmiendo profundamente. Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama, tratando de no despertar al ángel que le hacía compañía. Sse vistió y estaba a punto de dejar la habitación, pero entonces una voz lo detuvo.

-Amo…- dijo Luan, quien estaba sentada en la cama de su hermano, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas.

-¿Si?- contestó el peliblanco.

-Lo estaré esperando.


End file.
